User talk:Licourtrix
User Talk:Licourtrix/Archive 1 Chat Hey, Licourtrix! You may or may not now who I am, but I just wanted to ask you a question about Lemur's chat sessions about the dub review, considering that you have been a part of that before. Can you tell me what time (approximately AUS time) does the actual chat session occur, because I know that there are disparities between time zones. She told me it was 11:55pm, but I am not sure which day, and whether this is American stime she is going by. If you could get back to me, I would be much obliged. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 03:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) /* Re: My first edit... */ Searching... So everything from the dub is "inaccurate"? If that's the general attitude here, I may as well not contribute at all. It's very discouraging. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 02:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grimmjow's Statistics Already removed it. It was correct before. 13:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Usage of ō in place of -ou For a polemic (XD) with more thorough explanations of my feelings on this, see here (under the first "Spoiler" heading), but I shall summarize them here: I hate the usage of macrons for the "long vowels" in native Japanese words (even more, the circumflexes VIZ employs) for a variety of reasons, including that it confuses words written with oo with those written with ou, the inconsistencies (e.g. the fact that most of the time ii is left alone, or that users still write Inoue instead of Inōe--although I guess that's "okay", since it's a compound of ino and ue?), etc. In other words, if it was up to me, I would keep oo, ou, uu etc., and only use the macron'd letters for things like katakana (mostly non-native adaptations or dialectal words), where the macron would represent the kana-lengthener ー (which itself looks macron-ish), e.g. アー = "a-''" = ''ā. Other usage is wildly inconsistent, not just in English publications, but even from Japanese sources writing in roman letters: Masamune Shirou's family name is written as Shirow, the BLEACH character book romanizes Hitsugaya's first name as "Toushiro" or something when it should be Toushirou (or, in the other system, Tōshirō), etc., etc. Many Japanese use English letters like many Americans use Kanji, as artwork, for tattoos they have to take the artist's word say what they think they say, or nonsensical T-shirt slogans; since the Japanese use, mostly, Japanese, they feel far freer in the occasional romanization they use being inconsistent with its jy''s and its ''ou, o''s, etc. On this Wiki, the standard usage seems to be to follow the Hepburn system, and so use (nearly) all macrons in such cases. I don't agree with it, but I abide by it in any non-talk edits on the Wiki (though I usu. use ''ou etc. in my own talk entries, because I don't need special characters for these). Therefore, even if, say, an album officially uses something like a spelling with ou, this would be converted to ō on the same principles. Hope that didn't sound too forceful XD. Adam Restling (talk) 06:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC)